1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector with a double locking mechanism for connecting electrical conductors on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric connector has a pair of connector housings, which are mated together to join the male and female contactors electrically and mechanically, and is provided, in general, with a locking mechanism to secure the electrical connection of the male and female contactors.
Referring to FIG. 5 showing a conventional electric connector with a locking mechanism, a locking arm b provided with a locking projection c is fixed at one end to the upper wall of a male connector housing a in a cantilever fashion for elastic bending in a vertical plane, and a locking hole f is formed in the hood e of a female connector housing d. When the male connector housing a and the female connector housing d are joined properly, the locking projection c of the locking arm b engages the locking hole f of the female connector housing d to lock the electric connector. The male connector housing a is provided with an arm guard g to prevent the bending of the locking arm b by an external force.
The locking force of the locking arm b may be enhanced when the same is supported at its opposite ends. However, it is difficult to support the locking arm b at its opposite ends without entailing difficulty in joining and separating the male and female connector housings. It is possible that the electric connector is unlocked if an external force acts perpendicularly to the locking arm b.
The possibility of faulty joining of the contactors is inevitable in joining the male and female connector housings by hand, and it is difficult to find faulty connection of the contactors by visual inspection because there are so many electric connectors to be inspected. Such an faulty connection of the contactors of an electric connector for joining the electric conductors of a circuit relating to a safety device of an automobile, such as an air bag device, is fatal to the driver in case of a motor vehicle accident. Accordingly, a further reliable locking mechanism has been desired.